


Penguins In Spring

by Bosqueyneblina



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, English, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluffy Ending, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: It was the winter season when he met him...Hyunwoo works in a zoo and sees, in the middle of the night, a pink haired guy, who should not be there, staring at the area where the penguins are.





	Penguins In Spring

It was winter, and it was raining.

A cold drizzle fell on the roofs of the buildings, giving them the appearance of haunted houses. When the rain lessened, the streets had been filled with puddles and there was a state of melancholy over the city.

I, Hyunwoo, had decided to work in a zoo for a year before entering the University, so I was quite focused on my job. Being a caretaker at the zoo was not an easy task, but it was a learning experience that I appreciated for my future career as a veterinarian.

The doors of the aquarium, an area I was taking care of, were always closed at seven o'clock at night, and I had to work a few more hours to check that all the animals did not lack anything. It was my daily routine and no relevant events had broken it… until I met him.

I remember our meeting very well. That night I went to the area of Antarctic animals to start turning off the lights. Almost all the lights were off when, suddenly, I saw that someone was sitting in the middle of a bench, looking at the tank in front of him.

–Excuse me, sir… the visiting hour is already over... –I thought it was a little strange situación because even the security guard did not see him hanging around there.

The man did not move from the bench or seemed to have the intention to leave the place, so I went a little closer to him.

I noticed that he was stubbornly looking at the area destined to house a couple of penguins. In the dim light of the only one I had left on, I could see that his hair was dyed pink, an intense pink that gave his head the appearance of a large and fluffy cotton candy. On the floor he had dropped a bouquet of roses, and he was dressed very formally, wearing even a jacket and tie.

–What a beautiful romantic life the penguins have, isn't? They only have one partner throughout their existence, their soulmate –he said, spontaneously–. It would be good to have the same luck as them when it comes to find a partner... Maintaining a long-term relationship, capable of overcoming obstacles and the glacial cold…

And he could not continue his words because he started to cry. Bitter tears were covering his beautiful face. Watching him crying was unbearably painful. Feeling the need of help him, and guided by an impulse of my soul, I sat on the same bench and consoled him.

That night I discovered how it feels to embrace a stranger, to feel in my arms that small guy who cried inconsolably for a lost love. I cursed, inwardly, at the person who had caused the pain of that fragile and beautiful being.

When he finished crying, he said goodbye, a little bit embarrassed, and left, just like that, leaving me with the desire to see him again. Unfortunately, I didn't see him again in the next weeks and I wondered what happened to him, how he would be, and if his broken heart had already healed.

The months passed by and I kept saving money because I was going to enter the University pretty soon.

One morning, in late February, he reappeared in the aquarium. He was sitting on the same bench, in front of the penguins' home. He looked much better, much calmer, but there was still a trace of melancholy over his face. He talked to me.

–Hello. How long without coming here. I owe you an apology for the drama of that night, I didn't even have the decency to introduce myself. I’m Kihyun. Nice to see you again.

–I am Hyunwoo. Are you feeling better? –I asked, hoping to see a smile upon his gorgeous face.

–I'd lie to you if I told you I'm in a perfect condition, but I'm overcoming it, step by step –he said with a gesture of resignation.

He said goodbye to me once more, and I didn't dare to aspire to know more about him. I was sure I was just an irrelevant event in his life.

Later, the school year began and I entered the classroom on my first day of classes, with the mentality of making the most of what they taught me about the subjects.

My surprise was greater when I saw Kihyun there, with his unmistakable pink hair, sitting among other college students.

What were the odds that fate would be favorable to me? I approached him and saw an empty seat to stay next to him.

–Hello.

He turned to see me and his face went from disbelief to a broad smile, which I always remember and kept deeply in my memory.

–Hi! What a coincidence! We're going to be career partners –he seemed very happy to see me and I didn't believe how lucky I was.

At the end of the classes, I had already thought about my situation. I decided not to hesitate and take the opportunity. Wasting more time wasn't an option.

–Are you free this afternoon? –I asked him while he was putting his things in his backpack.

–I have to go somewhere… –he said, and I felt my hope already buried.

–I get it. Sorry…

–Come with me. Actually, I want to go to see the penguins at this time of the year. After that, we can go for a drink –he said without hesitation, and I smiled at the idea of spending an afternoon with him. Or all my life.

We headed towards the exit of the classroom. Our future began to be painted bright pink.

It was spring, and my heart felt it.

_This is how I met the person who sleeps next to me in the bed we have been sharing for years. My little penguin. My soulmate. My sweetheart, Kihyun._

🐧S&K🐧

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello. Thanks for reading this very short one shot! English is not my first language. I write mostly in Spanish, so if you find any mistakes... well, you know why. XD  
> I'm trying to improve because I really like writing about Monsta X. 
> 
> Bye! <3


End file.
